


Scarlet night

by snarry_stalker1



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Cullenlingus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Enemies, Gore, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_stalker1/pseuds/snarry_stalker1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no escaping.<br/>No freedom.<br/>Not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet night

Blood would flow, an ever-thickening crimson. Flesh would peel like dried, rotted paint, and bone would snap in two, tiny shards falling to the floor, merely dust to be swept away.  
She would drink the blood and eat the bones, but they wouldn't be what sustained her.  
No she would live off the shrieks and screams her actions provoked. She would bathe in terror, exult in grief.  
And she would laugh, oh, how she would laugh. She laughed now, the chilling sound like music to her. 

Something strong and hard banded around her forearms and jerked her backwards, dragging her kicking and shouting out of the darkness and into the light. Such bright light. Her eyes teared, burned.  
Scarlet blinked into focus. She was trembling violently, glazed with perspiration, her palms bleeding because she HAD grabbed her knives, was STILL holding them. Only she'd squeezed them by their blades, cutting through tendon into bone. The pain was severe but manageable, as she opened her fingers and the weapons fell to the floor.


End file.
